1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, an apparatus for driving the same, and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy recovery circuit of a plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. Generally, the plasma display device is driven by dividing one frame into a plurality of subfields. During an address period of each subfield, cells are selected to be turned on or not to be turned on. During a sustain period, sustain discharge is performed on the cells to be turned on (“on-cells”) so as to display images.
Particularly, since a high level voltage and a low level voltage are alternately applied to electrodes used to perform sustain discharge during a sustain period, transistors that apply a high level voltage and a low level voltage need to have a voltage corresponding to the difference between the high level voltage and the low level voltage as an internal voltage. As such, since the transistors need to have a high internal voltage, a manufacturing cost of a sustain discharge circuit increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.